A pressure washer is a mechanical spray device. Pressure washers generally include a spray nozzle secured to an elongated wand. The nozzle functions to direct the spray onto a surface to be cleaned. Depending on a nozzle size attached to the device, it can be used as a low volume high-pressure cleaner or a high volume low pressure cleaner. In general, the device is employed to remove loose paint, mold, grime, dust, mud, and dirt from surfaces and objects. Resistance is communicated to the wand as a direct correlation to the pressure of the water exiting the nozzle. To overcome this resistance, an operator of the device must exert control over the wand. Whether applying the pressure washer from ground level or to a raised surface, the resistance has an effect on the operator and cleaning of the surface(s).